Tokyo Pig
ABC Family | first = 3 July 1997 | last = 29 September 1998 | episodes = 61 }} Tokyo Pig, known in Japan as , is a Japanese anime television series. The anime was based on a book titled ''Fair, then Partly Piggy (with the same original Japanese title as the book), written by Shiro Yadama and translated into English by Keith Holeman http://experiencedbooks.com/web/abk/bBW-002972 http://homepage3.nifty.com/harebuta/eigohrebuta1.jpg. Tokyo Pig is about a young boy (Noriyasu in the original version; Spencer in the English dub) and the adventures he has with his magic diary where anything he draws will come to life. In the first episode, "When Pigs Fly," he draws hundreds of flying pigs. As he experiences his first drawing coming to life, he tries to erase them all before his parents catch him. In his haste however, he misses one pig which becomes his pet, Sunny Pig (Harebuta). When brought to the United States, it was renamed Tokyo Pig. It was also translated into Chinese and Tagalog (under the name Sunny Pig). It first aired in July, 1997 in Japan on TV Tokyo and later in September, 2002 in the United States on ABC Family. It was originally directed by Shinichi Watanabe and starred Koichi Yamadera as Yori-chan. The series ran for 61 episodes until October 1998. Main characters *'Noriyasu Hatakeyama' (畠山 則安 Hatakeyama Noriyasu) / Spencer Weinberg-Takahama ("dee-an" in Filipino version)- *'Harebuta' (はれぶた) / Sunny Pig - *'Mama' (ママ) / Mom - *'Papa' (パパ) / Dad - *'Tama-chan' (玉ちゃん) / Dizzy Lizzy - *'Announcer Yadama' (矢玉アナ Yadama-ana) / The Weather Lady - Other characters *'Nabeshin' (ナベシン) / Angus - *'Onigiriyama' (おにぎり山) / Eggman - *'Kimiyo Hiraga' (平賀 きみよ Hiraga Kimiyo) / Tiffany Van Hootenberg - *'Musashikoganei' (武蔵小金井) / Wigstaff - *'Masako Sodefuri' (袖振 マサコ Sodefuri Masako) / Sweater Girl - *'Ms. Kazuko' (和子先生 Kazuko-sensei) / Ms. Spelt - *'The Principal' (校長先生 Kōchō sensei) - * (黒矢玉) / Shadow Lady *'Madamo' (広飛優老婆) / Mrs. Tingly - *'Kurobuta' (クロブタ) / Dark Sunny - *'Yamada-san' (山田さん) / Wenworth - * Snow Queen - Cast Japanese version *Noriyasu Hatakeyama - Omi Minami *Harebuta - Mika Kanai *Mama - Naoko Matsui *Papa - Kiyoyuki Yanada *Tama-chan - Kurumi Mamiya *Announcer Yadama - Misa Watanabe *Nabeshin - Hiro Yuki *Onigiriyama - Wasabi Mizuta *Kimiyo Hiraga - Sumie Baba *Musashikoganei - Yoku Shioya *Masako Sodefuri - Naoko Matsui *Ms. Kazuko - Kotono Mitsuishi *The Principal - Naoki Tatsuta *Kurobuta - Nobutoshi Canna English version *Spencer Weinberg-Takahama - Joshua Seth *Sunny Pig - Mika Kanai *Mom - Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Dad - Wally Wingert *Dizzy Lizzy - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *The Weather Lady - Diane Michelle *Angus - Jason Spisak *Eggman - Mona Marshall *Tiffany Van Hootenberg - Brianne Siddall *Wigstaff - Jason Spisak *Sweater Girl - Brianne Siddall *Ms. Spelt - Wendee Lee *The Principal - Neil Kaplan *Dark Sunny - Episode list Main Article: List of Tokyo Pig episodes External links *Shiro Yadama's website *Tokyo Pig as Sunny Pig in the Philippines *Tokyo Pig -- Hare tokidoki Buta *Absolute Anime/Tokyo Pig Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Television series by Buena Vista Television Category:Children's manga ja:はれときどきぶた (テレビアニメ) zh:小豬萬萬歲